The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to an automatic hinge opening assembly for one or more electronic devices.
Some electronic devices utilize a “clamshell” housing. By way of example, many laptop computers and mobile electronic devices utilize a clamshell housing in which a keyboard is disposed on a first section and a display is disposed on a second section coupled to the first section by a hinge. Accordingly assemblies to automatically open a clamshell housing may find utility.